LiS: Sean Prescott's Confession
by Teddie Sage
Summary: Oneshot. Contains spoilers of the fifth episode of Life is Strange. Max is still trying to get over her hellish week when she receives a mysterious e-mail that finally puts her on the right path again.


**Life is Strange – Epilogue: Mr. Prescott's Dilemma**

 **By:** TeddieSage

 **Disclaimer:** All properties of Life is Strange belong to Dontnod Entertainment, this fiction how ever is my free interpretation of what would happen after the game.

 **A/N:** I personally think the endings of Life is Strange lacked something, so I've been thinking of epilogues here and there, writing them down on paper or memos and how they could fit with the endings A and B. This is an epilogue I chose to write for the ending where you sacrifice Chloe. Hopefully people will like it and won't be too harsh to me because I honestly suck at English. I'm French and I'm still learning, so please bare with me.

* * *

I don't want to die.

Please, tell me this is what you actually want, Chloe.

I sigh as I recall the last moment I spent with my best friend on the cliffs near the lighthouse, as the tornado kept swallowing the seas and everything from its surroundings. It has been a week since I went back in time, one last time and let her get shot by Nathan.

I went to the wake, I went to the funerals. I reconnected with her mother; I met David for the first time in this timeline. I had to connect up everything with everyone, trying to remember who liked this, who liked that. Alyssa, Kate, Evan, Victoria, Samuel… All those people helped me in my journey to find Rachel Amber and solve the Storm Mystery that affected my life for about a week and a lot of time lost God I know where…

I'm sitting at my desk, reading essays on my laptop about grieving and accepting defeat. I wasn't ready to let go of Chloe just yet, even though I promised myself I wouldn't go back. Our picture was the only thing left from that incident. The blue butterfly that started it all when she got shot and I had to start the alarm to distract everyone. Everything was a blur in my head. At least, my nose wasn't bleeding anymore. I'm still experiencing headaches, nothing that feels alarming. I had a check-up two days ago at the hospital and they said my head was experiencing too much stress, that I'd need to relax a little or else my health would get worse.

I contacted my parents, told them about what happened to Chloe. Both felt sorry they couldn't be there for me; the flight cost would've been high anyway. Too bad I didn't enter my Everyday Hero picture, I could had asked for my prize to have me get a planet ticket to see my family in Seattle, instead of good ol' San Francisco. Zeitgest could wait, I'm sure. Too bad I'm broke. Now all I can do is imagine stuff I couldn't possibly do now that I vowed that I wouldn't go back in time. I sighed as I closed my laptop and stood up. What time was it? Two o'clock in the morning? It's Saturday morning, I should be sleeping. I'm not tired. I'm exhausted about this whole week, but besides that I'm okay. Sadly, the thought of losing my best friend wasn't going to make me happy. I need to change my mind or else I'll freak out.

I decide to go out. I take a look at my dead plant, Lisa didn't make it… How am I going to change the world if I'm not even able to save my plants? This reminds me that I never been good at raising green stuff. Maybe I should do like Kate and get myself a pet… I was thinking about adopting a hamster… or a cat… maybe a dog? For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Pompidou. Frank was lucky to have found and rescued this poor puppy.

Seriously Max, you gotta get your shit together. Lisa needs to go… and be recycled. I'm so ashamed of myself looking at her, poor miserable girl. I open my window, just a crack. There's a sharp breeze coming from outside. The sky looks darker than yesterday. Is it going to rain? The more I pay attention to the sky, the less I feel safe. The Storm wasn't meant to happen, so why was I feeling so anxious? Then it occurred to me that it was all in my head. I'm just making things up because I want to entertain myself. Eeyup, that's just me… Good ol' boring Max Caulfield.

I mean, I'm totally fine by myself at two o'clock in the morning, alone by myself, feeling the Adrenaline Rush of watching two horror movies in a row, then reading articles about death, loss. I'm weird. I'm also a bit hungry. I take a bite on some granola bar and think how much it feels weird for me to not have been using my powers at all for more than five days. Am I ever going to use them again? Am I going to go back in time just to save Chloe and sacrifice Arcadia Bay? I can't do this anymore. I can't travel like that. It will ruin the space-time continuum or something like that… That's what Warren and I figured about. This reality's version of him also had the talk about my powers. I mean, I didn't tell him I had powers, but we exchanged theories about time travelling and how it could affect the surroundings of people. He gave me the same sentences I received from him, back at the Two Whales, that time.

Last night, I hung out with Alyssa, Kate and the other girls for a bit. They were all worried about me since they learned how close I was to that girl who got shot by Nathan, a while back. Even Victoria was upset about the whole thing and wasn't her usual self. She was still the drama queen she always been, but I could feel some empathy mixed with disgust in her tone, once in a while. I think she was feeling guilty that her ex-boyfriend killed my former best friend and mad at me at the same time because that's how she's always been.

Kate's video almost caused her to jump off the academy again, but once she learned that I lost a friend and that I needed a friend, she gave up all temptation to die. She gave herself the mission to be there for me while I was mourning. I talked with her about the video and she knew that even though Nathan was in prison, it wouldn't change the fact that it was still online. However, she seems stronger now, resolute to face people and smile even though it was smile for her.

Tonight, Kate is having a sleepover in Alyssa's dorm with her bunny, and two other roommates. They wanted to discuss about Halloween stuff and the fact they've all been invited by the Vortex Club to the dance party that was going to happen soon, even though all the drama happened surrounding the shooting, etc. The school board decided we shouldn't cancel this event because a lot of funds already were invested in the evening. Instead of cancelling it, they delayed it for a few days. So tomorrow in the evening, we're going to dance… I'm not really enthusiastic by this, but I guess some little fun couldn't hurt me. The Vortex Club definitely needs some time to chill after what happened with Nathan, Mark Jefferson and all that shit. I can't blame them.

My cellphone buzzed. An app says I received an e-mail. Who's mailing me at this hour of the morning? I rushed to my laptop and openned it to see this message from an unknown sender, I open it. There's nothing else to do anyways.

"Dear Maxine,

My son is now in prison and I'm now being investigated for corruption. We have been observing you for weeks now, ever since your powers have been starting to show up. I don't know if you realize, but you're not the only one with powers out there and people like us have it hard dealing with their gifts. I am well aware about your situation as I have been tracking your actions through one of my agents who has been unaffected by time travelling. It is one of your fellow students, I pay him well. You already know who he is.

My point is, you are alive and your friend isn't. What are you going to do with your gifts now that you solved this mystery in Arcadia Bay? What are you going to do now that Jefferson is in prison along with my son? Do you feel like a hero? No. I guess you shouldn't. I know what caused those weather alterations and I've known it all along. My wife and I are were trying to find a way to bring back the fish from Arcadia Bay and sadly her powers have been causing a lot of hiccups around town. Dead birds everywhere, fauna from different countries, the snow, the eclipse… It was all caused by my wife. She has powers over nature, you see? She can't control it well, but she uses it to our advantage.

We've been trying for months to bring back the fish after accidently freezing the bottom of the ocean with one of our experiments and now we're trying to fix things. Your friend Chloe had nothing to do with all of these issues. It was our fault and our fault alone. As for your friend and why she suffered so many deaths, I'm not sure how we can interpret this. I think she was just an unlucky girl. So yeah… the tornado you've been facing in your visions and all this time, it was my wife. We're sorry for everything we've been putting you through. We're sorry.

You can fix those things if you feel lucky enough to turn back the clock once again. This time, send a call to the Prescott Foundation at the start of the week and ask the receptionist to contact my wife. Tell her everything and we will stop our experiments. Your life will be able to go on and we will be able to turn our lives to a new leaf. I'm sorry again you have to face all of this on your own. Once you deal with this problem, please, come and visit us. We got a lot to talk about. Oh and before I end this message, I figure it would be best to reveal you the identity of the agent. The young man who has been reporting us any signs of weird activities at Blackwell Academy for the past few months is Warren Graham. He is a talented young guy who has a gift of self-awareness in different timelines. He travelled all those dimensions with you, without you knowing anything. He had to act on his own and make sure he'd say the same thing over and over again so you wouldn't doubt it was him who spied on you all along. Do not be angry at him. If you should despise someone for watching over you all this time, it's my fault. He was just worried about you and grew to like you a lot.

Anyways, it is time for us to move on from this mess. I'll leave you on that note and hope you will succeed to save everyone this time around.

Stay safe,  
Sean Prescott"

Well fuck.

I'm astonished by this. Warren, of all people, knew that I had superpowers and had to pretend he didn't know anything? Does that mean when we had this talk back that the Two Whales, he really had this conversation with me and had it again with me this week? This is so messed up. I start walking left and right in my room, biting my fingernails and trying to calm myself. All I got to do now is contact Kristine Prescott in the other timeline, right? There won't be any tornados, Arcadia Bay won't be wrecked and Chloe will stay alive… I'm not sure if I can trust Sean, not after all I've been through… however, I am desperate to succeed. I need to put an end to this nightmare. Chloe didn't deserve to die for the Prescott's selfish business. I sigh, tired and stressed. I look at my photo album, right open on my bed and I can already see the picture of the blue butterfly staring at me like it's waiting for me to act.

I take a deep breathe before walking to it, lift it up in the air and start looking at it. Let's do this Super Max. Let's save everyone… one last time!

 _THE END_


End file.
